


你灰发的书拉密特-依斯克拉

by GunmanWolfgang



Series: 我们有座坟墓在空中，睡在那里不拥挤 [1]
Category: Ordinary work
Genre: Multi, OC, 二战, 作者对安德烈说：嗨老婆, 南斯拉夫 - Freeform, 没什么意义的老生常谈, 犹太人和集中营, 随便找个借口送死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmanWolfgang/pseuds/GunmanWolfgang
Summary: 1941年希特勒德国入侵南斯拉夫王国，一个塞尔维亚和犹太家庭的故事。本篇为依斯克拉视角
Series: 我们有座坟墓在空中，睡在那里不拥挤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158017
Kudos: 1





	1. 第O章

诺维萨德，我记得你，彼得罗瓦拉丁要塞以后的新原野，第一个穿越多瑙河来到此地的商队如此歌颂你：这将是陪伴我们和我们的孩子们，数十百个余生里最美丽的土地。

  
  


诺维萨德，我记得你，绵远流长的多瑙河蜿蜒，用水的手指向南切开低缓的巴奇卡平原与斯雷姆山地两个兄弟般的胸膛，继而一路远行，一路唱起牧羊女清澈柔美的歌声，唱起漆黑的骏马悠闲而动听的脚步声。

  
  


诺维萨德，我记得你，你是南方斯拉夫土地上的雅典，肩负锄头的塞尔维亚人与牧羊的德意志人还有马背上的匈牙利人孩子般相继拥入你的臂弯，铃兰草装饰着你的额头，绿野将你纳入亘古的怀抱，拜占庭风格的教堂在你身上涂抹圣油。

  
  


诺维萨德，我见到你，德意志的鹰掠过你姊妹贝尔格莱德的上空，德意志的铁骑荡平你兄弟苏博蒂察的城楼，你高塔里寒意比旷野上的春意更浓。

  
  


又是一处硝烟和随之而来的石头的颤动，又是一颗流弹击中那些围绕着你哭诉的呻吟，每一丝缝隙都吞没了一个倒下的身影，每一块街石都溢满尖叫，还有黑沉的和寒冷的静默，诺维萨德，好像明天已经不会再有明天。

  
  


诺维萨德，我饱受煎熬的姊妹兄弟，我亲爱的父亲母亲，今后我们的道路将只有坟墓林立的拥挤，但你要记住，我将永远是你新生与死后的那第一声嚎哭，要记住，我是你没有翅膀的狂欢，是你鲜血淋漓的忠诚，是你千百扇空荡荡的门扉的名字。

  
  


诺维萨德，现在我再也找不到你，你已经不在我猩红的手中，不在我赤贫的脚底，也不在那喧嚣的石头里。现在，我再也找不到你。


	2. 第一章-复活节

“不，安德柳沙，你从未见过像这样一池的莲花。你从前在这里见到的只是看不到头的一大片翠绿，只是见到很不起眼的车前草和金鱼草，泛滥的紫丁香和菖蒲。可你来看看，这些紫白色的花是多美啊！简直就像大理石雕刻出来的……紫白色的大理石，又像是洞穴深处里发着幽光的水晶……可它们到底不是大理石和水晶那样的死物，而是活生生的满塘的生命呢……把船划得更快一些，安德柳沙！我们要采一些带回去，奥尔加会喜欢它们的！……是的，安德柳沙，我们应该再抓紧一点，这样我们说不定还有时间能赶上吃肉桂巴布卡蛋糕的时间！”

在紫白色的花疯长的角落里，渐渐划进了一只小船。一个穿着天蓝色连衣裙和赭色斗篷的姑娘，依斯克拉，小心地从船沿水草边探出身子，扬起眉毛轻声笑着。在她的对面，她的兄长安德烈划着桨，以一种柔和的、充满了爱怜和嘲笑的眼光看着她。

“这不是莲花，是雨久花。它的叶子跟莲花完全不一样。”安德烈俯身为她摘下了一朵，“瞧，它们在这片水域上展开了极其野蛮的封锁策略，疯狂滋长。千千万万的枝叶蔓延开去，遮住了每一线可能到达水下的阳光，由此渐渐将生长在更底下的水草扼死，将依赖水草而生的动物扼杀——而这些浮在水面之上的幸存者们，继而组成了统一的新的水塘，相互间缔结下亲密和谐的同盟，彼此共享温暖而充足的阳光、水汽。而很残忍地，人们认为它的花语是‘此情不渝，至死方休’。”

几乎方圆数米的水域都被这些紫白色的雪花石膏铺满，放眼望去好像他们的小船不是飘荡在湖水上，而是停泊在开满丁香的原野上。那时还是午后，九月的太阳在云层背后投射下慵懒的光，爱抚似的落在万事万物、落在他们赤裸的皮肤上，勾勒出他们脸上金色的绒毛，从远处的岸上时隐时现地传来古斯莱①轻佻的舞步声。他们把船划到花丛的最中心，长久地躺在那里，倦怠而安静地度过了往后常常出现在他们各自梦境中的一个少有的午后。那时还是一九四零年夏末。

一九三八年从苏台德开始，根据源源不断被送到德约科维奇一家的南斯拉夫王国与境外报纸刊登的头条标题，几个往往用红色油墨书写的九十六磅大字如同一场飓风，在欧罗巴的土地上席卷：一九三九年在捷克斯洛伐克、在波兰，一九四零年在丹麦、挪威、卢森堡、荷兰、比利时、法国，一九四一年风暴降临南斯拉夫，渐渐笼罩住每个人的心头……

到了四一年春天，随着罗马尼亚、匈牙利和保加利亚相继并入轴心国，诺维萨德的每一个人都已经很清楚，与德国人的战争早已不可避免，兵临城下的日子马上就要来了。然而，直到那时候，许多人也仍然是固执的乐观主义者：

“我们有120万的大军，我们同德国人的兵力完全不相上下……”

“没有人比我们的战士更熟悉这里的每一片山岗、每一寸崖壁……”

“我们的坚定立场必定能在最后时刻阻止希特勒发动进攻。毕竟，他可不是彻头彻尾的疯子……”

“是啊，毕竟他们不久前还希望我们加入他们……”

“有从北方而来的目击者证言，他们看见了德国飞行员的尸体，连这些飞行员穿的衣服和鞋也是纸做的……”

一九四一年四月五日那天正是星期六，德约科维奇一家一如往年，忙忙碌碌地为复活节②做准备。安德烈将自行车停在门外，抱着一袋蔬菜与面粉进来。安德烈说：“尽管电台已经多次呼吁我们没有必要提前储粮，尽管商店的门口也并没有排起很长的队伍，但这些东西的价格已经确确实实在慢慢地向上走了。我进了几家饭店，他们悄悄从菜单栏上撤下了几道家常菜，剩下的几道价格也已经改变了。”

长子亚历山大咧起嘴说：“投机者开始行动了。”

母亲正在洗菜，她看了丈夫一眼，说：“去吧，亲爱的，你快去把钱取出来三分之一，然后你们再去买点面粉和土豆来，也别忘了罐头。快去吧，趁它们的价格还没有太疯狂。”

她又对亚历山大说：“萨沙，你去把地下室的水缸都灌满水，用隔板把它们固定起来，最好固定在墙角里。”

亚历山大说：“你们别忘了贮存烟草和酒。”他又补充了一句：“很快就会飞涨的。”

到了夜里，所有的灯都熄灭了。女主人精心准备的圆柱形甜面包和复活节彩蛋安静地躺在篮子里，躺在白布底下，还没有被人们品尝。依斯克拉在听完安德烈念的阿喀琉斯的故事以后心满意足地拉起被子躺在床上准备入睡，在她的床边的桌上还放着大哥萨沙为她新买的玩具小猪。这是一种纸做的小猪，看上去憨厚可爱，可是一旦用另外一种方式打开它，那张猪脸就会很快变成那个德国元首的带着两撇小胡子的脸。

依斯克拉喜欢这只小猪，尽管她还不太能理解那张隐藏在猪脸背后的人脸究竟象征着什么，但她仍然十分高兴。萨沙是在夜里偷偷地把这个带给她的。

“我的好安娜，我把它送给你，但你可得答应我，千万别叫我们的安德烈看到它。”

当然啰，依斯克拉忘了这点，完全忘了，一直等到两天以后才想起这只小猪的事。毫不意外地，那只赤裸裸摆在桌上的玩具小猪已经被安德烈发现了，但依斯克拉躲在被子后面偷偷瞥到他只是皱了皱眉，任由那只猪继续在桌上像个士兵一样待命。

当安德烈轻轻关上依斯克拉的房门时，他相信妹妹已经睡着了。

一九四一年四月六日，礼拜日，也就是在南斯拉夫与苏联签订友好和互不侵犯条约的第二天，德国及其仆从国的空军就对南斯拉夫发动了轰炸。依斯克拉被爆炸的声音惊醒，紧接着听到妈妈的尖叫，听到乒乒乓乓的碰撞声和重物落地声，听到咚咚的踩踏楼梯的脚步声，听到砰砰的敲门声。透过被拉开一线缝隙的窗帘，她注意到天才刚刚发亮了，一定还是早上四点或者五点钟。某种警报声呜呜地在远方吼着，划破空气后带着一种奇异的L的颤音，如同两个不和谐的吹笛人在合奏。然而很快，爆炸的声音在头脑苏醒后就显得不再那么真切和恐怖，只成了一种很模糊的回响，好像是从遥远的时空中飘荡而来的，就像从报纸上那些满目疮痍的城市。

一九四零年四月九日的凌晨，恰好北海附近的一个国家在地图上被人为地抹去。依斯克拉坐在桌边享用纸包蒸鱼和酸奶酱，一边听着父亲断断续续地阅读报纸，一边努力想象那个身处遥远北欧的陌生的国家，努力想象那里的人民如何度过接下来漫长的一整天，思索当他们在夜里被惊醒，眼睁睁地看着他们所相信的国家、民族、军队、色彩斑斓的生活和他们坚守的价值观——“在接下来四个小时内都随着秒针滴答滴答的走动而一寸一寸消失以后，他们的生活将以什么样的方式继续？餐桌上还会出现酸奶酱和香肠吗？第二天还需不需要参加数学考试？”

安德烈看着她，安静了一会儿，说：“我不知道。”

一九四一年四月，德国空军对南斯拉夫进行轰炸。这一年春末夏初，依斯克拉的世界也绕着轴心彻底转了个圈。

“安娜，安娜！”亚历山大在门外叫喊着，“快穿好衣服……起来吧！我们要到地下室去！”

他们的房子并不大，因此地下室自然也不很大。早在半年以前，在母亲一次又一次的劝说下，地下室的一部分已经被父亲请人用钢筋水泥加固过了，布置成了一个简陋的防空壕。尽管如此，他们谁都不对这个防空壕的坚固程度十分有自信。母亲还时常担心炮击可能会把地下室的出口堵住，坍塌下来的碎石就这样把一家人封锁在暗无天日的地下室里。

他们的母亲是个易于神经紧张的犹太女人，早在一九三八年发生在遥远德国的水晶之夜后就开始怀有一种谨小慎微的恐惧。当听到越来越多的犹太人将被强行“遣送”到外地的传闻，当见到希特勒德国的版图一日日在欧洲地图上扩大以后，她开始要求全家人储存食物以及其他物资。

就在这个二十平方米左右的地下室里，已经提前布置好了椅子、桌子、长沙发，铺起了波斯风格的旧地毯，亚历山大带来的无线电收音机就放在桌上，安德烈也没忘记把妈妈的盖达风笛③拿下来。所有的粮食储备和一张壁橱一起堆在一个角落，一个小酒窖被用一道格子门锁在另一个角落，里面贮存的大部分是目前市场上还算常见的酒，但等战争爆发以后，这些酒很快就会不常见了。

亚历山大正在调试那台收音机，希望能接受到市电台的信号，从里面传来嘈杂的电流声让依斯克拉觉得自己的脚底似乎也流过了滋滋响着的电流。过了一会儿，他们终于能听到一些不甚清楚的人声和音乐声。

如果在往常，市电台此刻应该在播报天气预报或者重播昨日的新闻，因为此刻还是早上六点，相较而言很少有新闻会发生在人们刚刚睡醒的时候。但是此刻时间表已经被打乱了，从那些急促插入又急促打断、有时还颠三倒四的广播内容中，依斯克拉也能感觉到广播中心的一塌糊涂。常常是播放军乐和爱国歌曲，广播员提醒市民们不必过分恐慌，不久插入一条通告，说希特勒德国出兵进攻了南斯拉夫。依斯克拉看到父亲正在阅读报纸的身子僵住了片刻，然后看到他推了推眼镜，额头开始渗出汗珠，激动地大声说道：“没有预先警告……甚至没有预先警告！他们就这样攻击了我们……”通告很快结束，广播员又一次安抚他的听众们不必过分担忧，接着又开始播放南斯拉夫国歌，播放苏联国歌。

安德烈不动声色地说：“也许苏联人会帮助我们。”

母亲接上他的话：“一定是这样的，毕竟我们昨天才和他们签订过条约。我很高兴我们的国王做了一件正确的事。”

依斯克拉看到安德柳沙皱起了眉，看样子，她想，他已经后悔刚刚说出那句话了。然而当他的目光和依斯克拉的目光遇上时，他又露出笑容。

依斯克拉想问妈妈今天是否还要去教堂，以及明天是否还需要去上学，但这时，所有人都感到一阵轻微的颤动落在了地下室上，几秒后传来一阵模糊的爆炸声，好像闪电顺着避雷针走了一遭最后融入大地。父亲猜测：“也许是落到几条街以外了。”但母亲朝他小声喊着：“不，就在我们这儿附近。”

接下来没有人说话，因为紧接着又响起了第二次爆炸、第三次。第二次的声音是最大的，好像炮弹就落在他们的头顶上。就像那些一战小说中描绘的那样，依斯克拉感到整个地下室的地板都开始倾斜、动摇，墙壁发出吱呀吱呀的如同不堪重负的叹息，惨白的电灯在她的头脑中晃来晃去好像是阿喀琉斯和赫克托耳交战。

在那忽明忽暗的几个刹那中，世界以一种不可思议的方式被揉和成团又慢慢舒展。第一个瞬间，她好像看清了每个人的表情，母亲半张着嘴仿佛想要尖叫，父亲的眼神在慌乱地寻找母亲，安德柳沙收起了微笑，萨沙的目光还停留在收音机上思索……第二个瞬间，一双手向她伸过来，想把她揽入怀中，这是妈妈的手，父亲站了起来，安德柳沙给自己找了个位置坐下……她觉得自己好像要摔倒了，但萨沙抓住了她的肩膀，把她推到妈妈的怀里。

她紧贴着妈妈，好像不是母亲把她搂在怀里，而是她想要紧紧把母亲搂在怀里。她看着疯狂摆荡的电灯，开始担心它可能会掉下来，进而又担心它可能会砸中萨沙的脑袋，顺着他们所说的抛物线。

说来真是奇怪，当几乎所有人都在担忧炮火会不会降落到他们头上的这座小房子，都在担忧地下室能否挨过这次轰炸时，依斯克拉却只担心那盏吊灯。借着忽闪忽闪的灯光她注意到，不知怎的，那盏吊灯的边缘有一处好像没有被挫平的、尤其锋利的尖口。她觉得，这盏灯摆动的幅度显然已经超过了它能承受的幅度，好像下一秒就有可能掉下来，然后顺着惯性砸破萨沙的额头，可能会使他流血破相，也可能会使他失去一只眼。那一定会很痛，她想，如果他破相了，就没有女孩愿意和他约会了，并且以后他再到她的学校里接她放学，她的同学也就不会羡慕她有一个年轻英俊的大哥了。

“萨沙，快离开那只电灯！”于是依斯克拉就在震耳欲聋的动荡中叫喊。

萨沙困惑地看了一眼，退开了。他对妈妈嚷道：“放轻松，放轻松，电灯仍然正常运转，楼里的线路没有断，我们的房子没有遭到轰炸，一个弹片都没有……放轻松，放轻松……”

父亲说：“抓着我的手，我在这里，深呼吸……看着我，亲爱的，我在这里，我们都在这里，看着我……”

不管怎么说，依斯克拉觉得自己好像被一种神秘的风暴裹挟到了空中，这样一来她就和那些童话故事的女主角一样了。过去每当她坐在楼梯上难过时，安德柳沙总是把她搂进怀里轻拍她的脊背。“一切都会过去的，安娜……不要总是低着头，好吗？别让你的名字被熄灭④……去想那些美好的事情吧……”安德柳沙的话晕晕乎乎地一直在她脑海中徘徊，她想，好吧，现在我就是莎士比亚十四行诗的女主角了，这里没有人在害怕，没有人会害怕，那么明天风暴会把我们的房子带到哪里呢？

过了很久，也可能过了几分钟，她不知道，只是看到父亲缓缓地站起来，说：“警报解除了。”

“解除警报还没有响哩。”母亲的声音说。

“响过了，妈妈，”亚历山大说，“响过了。”

“我们很幸运，地下室里没有一样东西被打碎。”他接着说，尤其朝锁在格子门后的酒箱看了一眼，朝门口走去，“没有一样东西被打碎——我们现在可以出去了。”

“你要去哪儿？亲爱的，现在可不是——”

“去见活下来的人们，妈妈。今天的报纸肯定不会准时送来了。”

这一天，他们没有前往教堂做礼拜，因为教堂也被炸毁了。圆顶不复存在，十字架倒在废墟之中，还在熊熊燃烧，神子的一只臂膀与半边十字架一起被整个削去，看上去更凄惨了。

依斯克拉和安德烈走在街上。防御工事已经开始筑起，几乎遍地都是。并且到处都在失火，而消防员都满脸漆黑，似乎精疲力尽。在离他们的房子不远的水泵附近躺着一具男性打扮的尸体，头颅和四分之一个身体已经被炸飞。安德烈试图迅速捂住她的眼睛，但她仍然看到了那具无头尸体。不仅如此，她的目光还看得更远，看到从那具尸体底下流出的血水汇聚成三条溪水向路边的排水口处淌去。

一只黑猫从排水口附近跳上水泥街道，慢悠悠地向一扇虚掩的门踱去。当它撞开房门以后，他们看到黑黝黝的门洞里有一个女孩低着头坐在一个水箱上。不知怎的，依斯克拉总觉得那个影子的颈椎似乎弯曲过度，但安德烈很快也把她拉走了。

广播中心不久恢复正常运转（亚历山大抱怨他们最近只有在这时才富有效率，但他马上又表示能够理解），街道上的公共喇叭又开始满怀信心地播报了……JU-87，道尼尔-17，JU-88，DO-17……“亲爱的诺维萨德市民们……这是向诺维萨德城发出的警告……要提高警惕！”“从现在起开始实施宵禁政策……”“向诺维萨德进发的有……”道尼尔-17，DO-17，JU-87，JU-88，JU-87……她思忖着，这些都是什么意思？依斯克拉从来没有发现几个数字和字母的随机组合能有如此震慑人心的力量，这些字符串到底代表了什么？这些是不久前刚刚飞过他们头顶的那些德国飞机的编号吗？是下一次轰炸将要攻击的地点吗？他们的地下室是否就在这些编号之中，这些莫名其妙的编号也把奥尔加姐姐的那只花猫常常去散步的那片屋顶包括在内了吗？……斯科普里，彼得罗瓦茨机场，普里士提纳，米莱舍沃……呜—！DO-17，JU-87，道尼尔-17，道尼尔-17，JU-87，JU-88，DO-17……呜—！一下又一下，每一声播报都如同一只乌鸦在她狭小的气管中哀鸣，一下又一下，仅仅五个字符的随机组合，就足以让她一夜阖不上眼。

最可怕的是一家取名为само的服装店，一枚仍在燃烧的高射炮弹片径直贯穿了天花板，点燃了所有纸张、皮毛和珍贵的丝绸布料。所有人只是匆匆走过，没有人能来救火。那些曾经光鲜亮丽的模特此刻倒在橱窗玻璃后面，不知廉耻地张开了大腿，向行人张开了衣衫褪尽的怀抱。当他们从这家店门前走过时，凶猛的火势已经蔓延到那些缠绕在这些蜡像模特身上的珍贵织物身上，顺势也烧着了这些蜡像人偶。令人不舒服的事情发生了，这些蜡像人偶仿佛也在火焰的冥河中获得了另一种形式的新生，也像活人一样在高温下伸展、扭曲了自己的肢体，一个曾穿着亮丽的明黄色连衣裙的法国女士的脊柱全然弯成一个弓形，好像想把她的脊柱送给特洛伊的神射手潘达洛斯做长弓，而另一个仍然身着蓝白红的三色长裙、脖子上系着小巧的紫罗兰色丝巾的美国甜心则高高抬起一只手臂，如同罗德之妻在化为索多玛的岩柱前最后一次的不安的挣扎，还有那些扭绞着双手、东倒西歪的法国姑娘和巴尔干女孩们……

扑面而来的热浪裹挟了他们的脸庞，把他们的皮肤映得通红。地下室里那只吱呀呀剧烈晃动的电灯在她脑子里晃起来，晃得比当时更剧烈，但这回可没有莎士比亚的女主角了。依斯克拉想起哥哥们在秘密交谈中曾小声提到的那些在北方和远东被活活烧死的人们，犹太人，斯拉夫人，日耳曼人，盎格鲁-萨克逊人，蒙古人，捷克人，俄国人，希腊人，中国人，农民，牧羊人，商人，分子物理学家，药剂师，画家，工人，歌唱家，厨子，流浪汉，像她这样的小学生……她慢慢地开始感到皮肤上是火烧火燎般的疼痛，心底里却凉透了。

她想起来，她爱妈妈，她爱爸爸，爱这两个哥哥，爱邻居的姐姐奥尔加，爱她的女伴们，爱她的老师们，也爱那个为旅馆看门的老人……可是现在这些人都是多么软弱无力啊，她低垂着眼思索着，就像刚刚她在地下室里一样呀，就像这само地狱里的蜡像人偶，像小孩子一样呀……

.

\------

①：古斯莱是一种流行于南斯拉夫、保加利亚的古老弓弦乐器，亦称“古斯拉”。琴身和琴颈用整块枫木雕成，并有烙制或蚀刻的装饰。琴身半梨状（也有圆形、鸡心形等），中空，蒙皮膜。独弦（波斯尼亚有两弦的，马其顿人中有3弦的），无指板，弦轴在背面。

②：德约科维奇一家中父亲是塞尔维亚正教徒，母亲是犹太人，但也信奉东正教。天主教/新教和东正教复活节的计算略有差异，根据罗马教会传统，在春分(3月21日)当日见到满月或过了春分见到第一个满月后，遇到的第一个星期日即为复活节。东正教会则规定，如果满月恰好出现在这第一个星期日，则复活节再推迟一周。因此，复活节的日期大致在公历3月22日至4月25日之间。

③：盖达风笛是一种使用封闭式簧片的乐器，盖达风笛是巴尔干地区最受欢迎的传统乐器之一。盖达风笛有两种主要类型。低（caba）和高（dzhura） - 低类型的主要在山区流传，最著名的保加利亚语是所谓的罗多彼（山地），它被用作罗多彼歌曲或旋律的抒情伴奏。最常用的是主音“sol”（dzhura）。与其他类型的盖达风笛相比，它具有响亮的音调可能性。主要用于包括民间舞蹈和歌曲，通常在节日期间演奏。

④：依斯克拉的名字意为“火花”。

* * *


	3. 第二章-巴尔干童话

一九四一年四月的凌晨，恰好巴尔干半岛上一个国家在地图上被人为地抹去。依斯克拉坐在桌边享用复活节面包，一边听着两个哥哥调试无线电收音机，一边努力思索过去几天发生在那个巴尔干国家的战事，努力思索在诺维萨德艰难生活的德约科维奇一家人该如何度过接下来日子，她亲眼目睹了当他们在凌晨被惊醒以后，他们过往所相信的国家、民族、军队、色彩斑斓的生活和他们坚守的价值观，是如何在短短几天内就彻底分崩离析的。但她不会再问餐桌上是否还会出现酸奶酱和香肠的蠢问题，因为酸奶酱和香肠已经被不成文地列入德约科维奇一家人的奢侈之一。她也不会再问第二天需不需要参加数学考试的蠢问题，因为学校已经关门了，老师们大多都走了。

开战后的头天晚上，安德烈抱着几本书找到她：“你已经知道了，学校已经不上课了。但学习不可以终止，你明白我这句话的意思吗？”

依斯克拉点了点头。这句话她已经从小听到大了。她想她是明白这句话的意思的。

安德烈点了点头，说：“你的英语学习相较而言将不会非常重要，但仍然是十分重要的。除此之外，我还要教你德语，这是最紧要的，你知道这是为什么，因为德国人入侵了我们，对吧？我知道你其实一直想学习西班牙语，但那并不是很要紧的，我希望你能理解，安娜。我们的学习从今晚就开始，我会先教你最常用的和在未来一段时间内非常需要的交流。”

安德烈对依斯克拉继续说：“明天萨沙会来教你数学，他在家的时间不多，他很忙，你不要去经常打扰他，我希望你能理解这点，好吗？明天我们还要学习文书工作，这也是很重要的——历史吗？当然要学，但好吧，恐怕不是由我们教你。当然啰，你也不能忘记帮妈妈干活哩。”

安德烈对依斯克拉说：“很好，安娜，你学得很快，你很快就能够熟练地和那些人交流。你是灵敏的家伙，你能应付这一切，是吧？好吧，亲爱的，上床吧，你该休息了，一切都会过去的，去想那些美好的事情吧。”

依斯克拉对安德烈说：“等等，我当然还有一个问题。你明天还会对我说这些话吗？……嘿，我是说，同样的话……一切都会过去的。”

安德烈说：“是的，当然会。萨沙明天也会跟你说这些话，爸爸妈妈也会。明天，后天，大后天，一个星期以后，两个星期以后，直到很久很久以后，我们会一直和你说一样的话，‘一切都会过去的’。安娜，晚安。”

依斯克拉试图伸手去抓那只放在桌上的小猪，但那只猪已经不见了，她猜想可能被别人处理掉了。于是这个晚上她和往常一样独自入睡。在这个夜晚，她的生活离开了寻找复活节彩蛋的日子，也离开了学校里的识字课本。

她躺在床上，想起了不久前季娜的生日晚会，想起这个四月他们一家原本打算去郊区旅游，想起她和女友们为了这学期的晚会表演做了多少的准备，想起明天就要离开他们的奥尔加姐姐和她的家人们……呜—！波亚娜！呜—！薇拉！他们都走了，是开战前的几天甚至几个小时前就匆匆搭上火车离开的，还有季娜，还有玛利亚和奥尔加，她们都要离开她了！

很多人，尤其是犹太人，早在德国人轰炸贝尔格莱德之前，甚至早在三国公约签署①之前，他们就富有远见地卖掉了自己的财产，然后往东走到苏联或者往西走到北美，这是他们认为能躲开德国人的少有选择。

四月九日凌晨，天还未亮，就有人敲响了他们的家门。

咖啡店主阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇不耐烦地站在门口，一双褐色的眼睛在那支金丝眼镜背后张望着四周，脚蹬着长筒军靴，身着一件鹿皮夹克衫，头戴绒帽，大拇指在手提箱把手上不断摩挲。他正急着出门与家人会和，但仍然觉得有必要提醒德约科维奇一家人。

阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇对男主人说：“我这辈子也没见过这么大阵仗，就是第一次世界大战的时候也没有这么多的飞机来轰炸我们。我这一路走来，见到好几户人家的房门都已经上锁，见到好几户人家都已经提着大包小包向车站赶，马车和人力车过去从来没有像现在这样生意红火。”

阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇对男主人说：“你们听到电台里面在播放什么了吗？你们听到大街上的谈话了吗？你们听着，现在大街上所有人都在相互询问，为什么纸糊的容克飞机快要打下了我们牢不可破的首都，为什么大街上到处都是我们平民百姓的尸体？你们听过了吗，轰炸已经破坏了高层与军队的通讯，下一次就要破坏我们的防空警报。你们听着，现在在高层已经传出言之凿凿的消息，新的防线还没有建起，但国王已经准备逃往国外……”

阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇顿了顿，深吸了口气，对男主人说：“唉！这一切都是因为德国人就要占领我们了！”

父母并不想要相信他的话，他们脸色青白地与阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇送别。亚历山大试图寻找仍在运转的电台，但没有消息。电台已经都停播了。

没过多久，防空警报系统已经被屡次的空袭彻底摧毁，再也没有带着颤音的警报能为担惊受怕的诺维萨德市民们指点逃生的方向。而另一方面，几日以来，医院已经人满为患，失去住所的人们像䲟鱼一样攀附在这栋岌岌可危的公共建筑周围，他们极有远见地认为医院是除了防空洞以外最为安全的地方-——毕竟是明文写在国际公约上的呀。德约科维奇一家人不愿意到防空洞去碰运气，那里的空气已经污浊到无法再容忍任何一个外来的人呼吸，那里的空气已经被循环利用了上千次、上万次。于是他们仍然留在家里。

夜里有时候依斯克拉从无梦中醒来，能在走廊上听到萨沙和安德柳沙在房间里小声地争吵，萨沙希望弟弟能和他一起参加游击队，但安德柳沙执意留在家里，并警告他“不要再把其他人拉下水”。在萨沙离开的前一夜，依斯克拉整夜地没有睡着，她坐在楼梯上，听到妈妈在房间里和爸爸哭诉，也听到另一间房里她的两个哥哥扭打在一起的声响。到了后半夜，妈妈已经疲惫地睡着了，而从门缝里则流出安德柳沙沉闷的干咳，她从没听过这个哥哥这样咳嗽！依斯克拉咬着手绢坐在那里，佝偻着背，有时候她甚至觉得能感到萨沙的目光就在她身后叹息。

到了后来，一些房间已经显然不适合在居住人了。于是他们更改了住房安排，爸爸妈妈和依斯克拉一起睡在书房，两兄弟睡在厨房，但依斯克拉更想跟哥哥们一起睡。轰炸来的时候，他们五个人挤在一间窄小的卫生间里。有一次他们在里面站了整整一天一夜。

那天他们彻底与世隔绝，没有邻居，没有电话，没有收音机，只有萨沙带进来的几本小说和城市震动的声音，好像地底下同时有上百个宪兵一起拿警棍殴打大地。依斯克拉觉得他们一家成了地球上最最孤独的一家人，就像鲁滨逊在荒岛。

她坚持像其他人一样站着，带着童子军的从不屈服的骄傲，然而她的肉身终究还是软弱了——当夜色彻底淹没这间小卫生间，她陷入半梦半醒的浅眠，常常感到自己正被家人抱在怀里。

在学习文书工作的时候，依斯克拉曾把前一天的作业交给安德烈，小声地问他：“明天萨沙还会来教我数学吗？”

安德烈对依斯克拉说：“他明天不会来了，但以后还会回来。”

第二天萨沙离开了他们，加入了城里的青年游击队，这支队伍将很快追随铁托元帅的步伐，将要前往乌日策，前往波斯尼亚，前往苏捷斯卡。爸爸什么话也没有说，妈妈则哭成了泪人，她已经完全把两兄弟当做自己的亲骨肉。萨沙一遍又一遍吻他们的唇，吻他们的鼻子和眼睛，眉毛和面颊，而安德柳沙最后只和哥哥拥抱了一下。

亚历山大说：“我很抱歉没能再有机会更好地了解你了。”

安德烈说：“这不重要……等你回来还有很多时间可以这么做。”

他维持那依斯克拉看不明白的固执直到最后一刻，直到亚历山大远远地走到街上时，他才终于闷闷地喊了一声：“萨沙！”

亚历山大果然回过头来，哪怕他们相距一条街那么远。

“回来，”他说，“不管死了还是活着，你得回来。”

亚历山大咧起嘴，把两根手指放在额角，起了个童子军的誓言。

依斯克拉看着哥哥离去的背影，想起四月六日那天她和安德柳沙在街上看到的情景：那天下午，人们（尤其是年轻人们）终究按捺不住，纷纷走上街头，唱着、喊着：“塞尔维亚，塞尔维亚”“诺维萨德，诺维萨德”“你要和谁站在一起？“去开枪保护我们的未来！”……电台诺维萨德之声评论说，人们正在创造历史。

母亲的外公是诺维萨德乡下的一个青年，她的外婆是一个富有的跛脚的犹太女人，精明能干，善于经商（就像大家对这民族的刻版印象一样），却不善于爱情，很快就与这个诺维萨德放羊娃坠入爱河离家出走，并在几年后生下了一个女儿，也就是母亲的妈妈。她的妈妈在成年后的几年里又和另一个犹太人结合生下了她。而她则在二十三岁那年在一家小影院门口邂逅了她未来的丈夫，一个离异又带着两个男孩的小学老师。她那时就做出了自己的决定，就如同当年她的外婆与妈妈所做的那样。

她的面孔是那个跛脚的外婆的翻版，性格与她的妈妈以及姨妈们相似，她说话时那一口流利的英语则继承了她的爸爸。她总是坚信，父辈们死去的生命仍会在后代的身上复活，在某些特定的场合情景下，她的一切所思所想所作所为，都可能与数十年前甚至百年前她的一位先人在诺维萨德乡下的某个纺车旁的所思所想所作所为一样。

在母亲的记忆里，他们的家族从来不曾离开过自己的土地，无论是在两次巴尔干战争中还是在往后的数次的起义暴动和饥荒中。因此，尽管关于犹太人和其他民族被送进集中营强制劳役的传闻在诺维萨德已经流传许久，尽管纳粹德国对犹太人的公开迫害愈演愈烈，尽管来自外国的地下电台小心谨慎地提到犹太人被有系统性地残忍谋杀，她仍像自己的祖辈一样不愿离开这片世世代代居住的土地。有一次，她在晚饭时不经意提到：“唉，如果我终究得死，我还是宁愿死在自己家里。”

教授完德文课以后，安德烈问依斯克拉：“你不想要离开这座城市吗？”

她摇了摇头。

安德烈继续问她：“你听说了，我们的军队不容乐观，德国人很快会占领这里。但你知道吗，他们进城的第一天，就会把所有犹太人都挑出来，把他们赶到街上，抢走他们的金银耳饰、珍珠项链，抢走他们的餐桌长凳和床铺书籍，还会剥光他们的衣裳、烧毁所有女孩的娃娃……”

安德烈继续说：“你知道吗，他们还要拉来好几车的车厢，让我们所有人都上去，像沙丁鱼罐头一样挤在一起，到时候我们只能把你举起来，因为我们害怕你在拥挤的人群中窒息而死。到时候他们也可能会把我们拉到墙根底下，就在我们的花园里把我们全部杀害……你不想要离开这座城市吗？”

“但我想要和你们在一起。”

安德烈朝她摇了摇头，继续说：“安娜，我要听到你自己的想法。你不能为了爱某个人就和这个人一起去死。”

“但你不就是为了我们留下来的吗？”

安德烈说：“安娜，一个决定往往是复杂的，有时甚至包含了人类全部的情感，有时却仅仅是出于缜密的计算，有时也仅仅是凭一时的热血，简直可以说是愚蠢。我不希望你在任何方面效仿我或者任何一个人的决定，安娜，我想要听到你自己的决定。如果你想离开，我们会很快想办法把你送到东方，你也许能和奥尔加在那里相聚。”

依斯克拉对安德烈说：“我不是小孩子了，安德柳沙，我和你一样认真。”

安德烈在离开前对依斯克拉说：“好安娜，答应我，如果爸爸妈妈问起你的想法，不要说你是为了他们才选择留下的。”

依斯克拉效仿他说：“我从不说废话。”

母亲出于身为母亲而特有的使命感与责任感仍坚持劝说其他人逃离巴尔干。短期但是高强度的精神压力很快染白了她的大半的头发，并使她的嘴角、眼角和额头都涌现出一道道凡尔登战壕似的皱纹，她总是睁着一双惊惶不安的远视者的眼睛，以一种神经过敏患者特有的口吻一次又一次列出新的理由要求他们抛下她前往苏联或者美洲以换取更有价值的未来。听她的谈话，如果不是因为讨论的对象是家人的生死存亡问题，你甚至会惊讶于这位神经质的太太在辩论方面所展现出的才华横溢。

而令所有人都感到更加难受的是，每当她谈起这类话题时，她就会表现出精神放空、目光迷离的神情，她不会看你，只是看向某种虚空或者远方。好像她不明白自己谈论的话题正在给她的家人们判处死刑。实际上，不只是依斯克拉，无论是父亲还是安德烈也都承受不了这种目光。

最后只有当依斯克拉以一种出奇的冷静口吻斩钉截铁地向这位母亲宣誓，他们所有人都纯粹出于自愿才想留在城里，这位母亲那双原本就十分优美的、像茨威格所描述的那样多情的妇人的眼睛，才终于因为这番显然经过深思熟虑的并且是出于自己亲生女儿的誓言而重新布满柔情和欣慰。

另一方面，父亲也总是试图安慰家人们。他从报纸上、广播里、邻居们以及大街上的谈话里了解了许多消息，见到了许多事情，在吃饭时，他就小心翼翼地在一天的收获中挑出那些他觉得好的内容，像一只松鼠对待它最珍惜的一颗松果那样把它们讲出来，并谨慎地斟酌每一个细节、每一个用词甚至是每一声笑声。有时候，如果一天都没有好消息，他就会继续讲前几天刚刚讲过的，或者是根据自己的推断向家人们做一些乐观的猜测。当他讲述这些消息时语气是那样肯定有力，以至于有时依斯克拉抬头瞥见安德柳沙微微皱起的眉头时，已经无法分辨自己是否也相信了那些父亲塑造出来的美好未来。

有时候，他进门时的脚步会变得尤其沉重，脸色也很难看，好像不想跟任何人讲话。但没关系，只要上了餐桌，他就能高兴起来。甚至有时候还给他们唱唱歌、弹弹琴呢。

父亲努力让母亲忘记从北方流传而来的那些恐怖的传闻。他不止一次批判这些留言过于耸人听闻。当他谈起那些北方逃难者泄露出来的纳粹党的残忍行径时，总是不安地评论道：“这真让人难以想象希特勒真想这么做，他毕竟是一个国家元首。也很难相信他那上千万的人民会陪着他一起玩这种疯狂的游戏。如果这种事情真的存在，那只能说明下达这种命令和执行这种命令的人都不正常，都有病，都是疯子。但总不可能一个国家的人都是疯子呀。”

他小心地猜测：“难道他真的能说到做到，把那些‘低等的’、非德意志人的种族都一律斩草除根麽？这是不可能的，无论是主观上还是客观上，没有人会这么疯狂……再说了，德国人毕竟是世界上很有教养、很有才气、富有文明的民族之一。想想看吧，亲爱的，这个民族诞生了歌德和贝多芬，诞生了费尔巴哈和马克思、恩格斯，诞生了叔本华和巴赫，爱因斯坦自己就是德国人，也是犹太人，能对这样的天才痛下毒手吗？不可能的。那么这个民族真的可能去制订、去执行这样荒谬的计划吗？这可能吗？”

安德烈说：“卢梭的父亲不见得就比罗伯斯庇尔②的父亲更有教养。”

他没有理睬这句不和谐的音符，继续说：“很好，孩子们，我们要做的只是更好地过好我们的生活。一切都会过去的，很快，因为……”

“因为这完全是瞎胡闹，对吧？”依斯克拉接上他的话说。

依斯克拉模模糊糊地感觉到，家里的人们同时过着两种截然不同的生活。一种是遵守事实的生活，被迫从早到晚都目睹血淋淋的惨象、从早到晚都耳听令人胆战心惊的传闻；另一种则是放弃事实的生活，充满了巴尔干童话式的机遇和奇思妙想，每一天都能平静地演奏音乐、快乐地舞蹈。而两种生活既不见得谁比谁更真实、谁比谁更虚伪，也不见得谁比谁更好或者谁比谁更坏。这两种生活像胶卷的两边锯齿一样同时存在于同一幅画面中，存在于整个诺维萨德城的生活中。

四月十三日上午十一时五十二分，所有可行的电台重新恢复运转，向全南斯拉夫冷酷地宣布：德军第八装甲师已经开入贝尔格莱德、占领了市中心，卐字旗升起在贝尔格莱德的上空。

四月十八日，南军投降。

在某方面，这或许可以作为一个好消息。这样一来，德约科维奇一家就不用在忙忙碌碌地忙着修复在轰炸中一次又一次破损的门窗玻璃，不用一次又一次胆战心惊地害怕自己在下一次轰炸中成为敌机的目标了，也不用再担心自己风雨飘摇、无人负责的命运了，因为自此以后，不止是德约科维奇一家人的命运，而是整个南斯拉夫的命运都被交付到了希特勒德国手中。

当然，在过去几周里随着铺天盖地的轰炸而来的不止是死亡和负伤，生命的孕育从来不曾停止。令依斯克拉永远铭记在心的是四月十一日下午，一家新建成不久的妇产医院被炮火波及，大火很快吞噬了这家医院。依斯克拉记得，她和两个兄弟出生的医院就离这家医院不远，只相隔几条街道。母亲遗憾地叹息着，说那一天的新生儿将是这家医院最后的一批生命了，往后在此处留下的恐怕只有死亡。

大火烧起来的时候，依斯克拉就站在附近，熊熊的火光几乎点燃了她的眼睛。她从人们惊慌的言语中最终得知仍然有三位孕妇正在生产，婴儿房中陈列着十一个小生命。一个新来的实习护士终于承受不住崩溃了，在街道上嚎啕大哭，四处请求人们帮忙救火。好在最后消防战士们及时赶来了，除了一位妈妈和她的孩子没能获救以外，所有孩子们和母亲们都活了下来。

从人们惊慌的言语中，依斯克拉还得知，幸存下来的两个妈妈中有一人几天前成了寡妇，她的丈夫在为她取水的过程中不幸被炸死了，甚至没能留下完整的尸体。她默默地提着篮子走回家里，又想起她当初在水泵附近见到的那第一个死人。真可惜，他没能见到这一幕，他本来不用死的，她想，因为在她躲到地下室之前曾在窗边无意间瞥到过这个男人，一个提着空水桶出去的人。这个人本来当时不必死的，她忍不住想，如果她当时停下几秒，在窗口喊一声，叫他不要靠近水泵，或者吹个口哨，朝他丢个东西……只要在死亡的行进路线上耽误他几秒钟，就能使他踏上另一条截然相反的道路，活着，活着！是的，本来就没有多大点事，可那个人还是死了。本来不必死的嘛，他老婆还在家里等他回去呢，渴得要命，他如果还有一个孩子，这个孩子一定在发了疯地找他呢。本来可以不用死的呀……为什么当时没这么做呢？他再也见不到马上就要出生的那个孩子了，也许他还没有想好给这个孩子取什么名字呢。

爸爸和安德柳沙都出去工作了，依斯克拉就问妈妈：“为什么人非得死去不可呢？”

妈妈说：“就像我们出生一样呀。”

依斯克拉仍然不明白：“那么人死得这么多，也是因为人生得太多吗？”

晚上学习德文时，依斯克拉问安德柳沙：“那个寡妇失去丈夫了，没有人能帮她。我们不能做些什么吗？”

安德烈没有回答她的问题，只是把新的练习题推到她的手边，说：“你对这些问题太上心了，安娜，你看上去没有精神了。”

依斯克拉耸了耸肩，说：“有什么办法呢？”

安德烈说：“她有一个十四岁的孩子。我们不能做得比那个孩子所能做的更多了。”

于是安德烈白天去做家庭教师以后，依斯克拉在空闲时间里写了一封很长的信，把它连同自己从几天来的伙食中节省下来的两枚复活节彩蛋偷偷交给了那位寡妇的儿子。她把所有东西都装在一个她非常喜欢的小饰品盒里，还去从公园里采来了一束野花。

依斯克拉对安德烈的第一句话就这样说：“瞧，我今天施舍了一根葱头③。”

很快，德军的装甲部队就在大街上隆隆开过，那些他们不久前刚刚用胶带重新缝补起来的窗户很快就在坦克的轰鸣声中再次被震碎了，显示出他们的反抗是多么无力。第一波反犹浪潮紧随入侵而来。

由于之前他们在捷克斯洛伐克、在波兰、在丹麦、挪威等地的不断胜利，新政策的出台和落实都比以往更加迅速。新的法令规定，犹太人不得担任任何公职，不得从事新闻教育类工作。新的法令规定，一个犹太人家庭不得有超过四万第纳尔④的现金，多余的钱和账户必须存到银行，账户要封存。新的法令还规定，所有犹太人都必须佩戴鲜明的大卫之星袖章作为标记。新的法令还规定，禁止犹太人乘坐火车，犹太人乘坐电车需要比雅利安人多花三倍的价钱买票……在苏博蒂察，诺维萨德，贝尔格莱德，德国人要建立犹太人聚居区的传闻俞传俞烈，但很快又戛然而止。

另一种不可思议的变化也在迅速发生。过去，她的女友中、她所有的朋友们还有她的家族中，充满了塞族人、克族人、穆斯林、犹太人和其他属于各种民族的人，她从小就知道自己的犹太人和塞族人身份，但她从来不曾觉得这有什么不同，就好像她和朋友们也从来不曾在意他们之中谁是克族人、谁不是塞族人、谁是穆斯林、谁不是犹太人……在那时的他们看来，所有的人不过都是平常人，普通人，都是人。但现在，一切都不似从前，可怜可笑的小依斯克拉终于发现了人与人之间其实是不同的！犹太人的血管如同利维坦的肚肠，流淌着世上一切最下流的污秽，是最荒谬绝伦的堕胎通奸，耶稣圣婴在圣山上拉屎。犹太人的身份是可耻丑陋的字母J，塞尔维亚人是难看的S，克罗地亚人是自由包容的C，日耳曼人则是一切语言中最优秀动听的G……天要下雨，持续了千年的战争仍将继续，但即使是高射炮弹片落地溅起的血污在每个人身上烙下的痕迹都是截然不同的。

行道边的野花在毫无保留的烈火中被焚烧殆尽。依斯克拉意识到，她的童年也已经到了尽头。

她始终记得诺维萨德沦陷的那一天，许多南斯拉夫的非塞尔维亚人热烈欢迎纳粹军队的到来，他们几乎在一夜之间又成为了克罗地亚人、波斯尼亚人、斯洛文尼亚人、马其顿人、黑山人和德意志人。

那一天，黑红色的卐字旗从所有的高楼上垂下，在初夏日益燥热的风中分外张扬。她抬起头努力想要看清那些黑红旗的模样，但阳光如此强烈，使那些黑沉沉的旗帜也熠熠生辉，就好像另一个太阳。那一天，直到太阳落山，她也没能理解那些旗帜的含义，只是觉得眼睛被太阳照得格外酸痛肿胀，只是觉得有什么柔软湿润的东西顺着她的眼眶缓缓流下。

啊，好吧，既然是犹太人，那一切就都完了！

她拎着篮子往家的方向走回去。尽管那一天空袭已经停止，但仍然不断有新的人死去。在一个拐角，她看到一个老人的身体倒挂在窗台上，从那具曾经鲜活过的躯体里流出的血已经在下午的和风中凝结，渐渐变成黑红色，诺维萨德的颜色。依斯克拉知道，这些血最迟到了明天中午就会在烈日下彻底干涸，并将作为一块永生的石头和其他千千万万块石头一样被写进历史。

啊，既然是犹太人，那一切就都完了！

.

\------

①：1939年，二战爆发。保罗亲王害怕轴心国攻打南斯拉夫，于是在1941年3月25日签署三国公约，答应与它们合作。结果，贝尔格莱德发生大规模示威。3月27日，18岁的彼得二世得到英国支持，发动军事政变，推翻亲王政权。杜尚·西莫维奇将军成为首相。南斯拉夫实际上不再支持轴心国，但没有正式退出三国公约。新政府反对纳粹德国，但又怕如若遭到侵略，英国将不能相助。故此，南斯拉夫承诺支持条约。虽然如此，轴心国还是在1941年4月6日侵略南斯拉夫，占领其全境。彼得二世与王室家族一同逃亡到外国。

②：卢梭是启蒙运动的杰出人物，他的启蒙思想对法国大革命尤其是对罗伯斯庇尔影响深远。罗伯斯庇尔则是法国大革命期间雅各宾派恐怖统治期间的领袖。

③：出自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》中的一则寓言：

从前有个非常非常凶恶的老太婆，她一生没有做过任何一件好事，死了以后魔鬼把她抓去扔进火湖。可是她的守护天使站在天国里心想：我得想出她的一件好事来告诉上帝。天使终于想起来了，便向上帝报告：她曾经从菜园子里拔了一个葱头给了一个女乞丐。上帝对天使说：“你就把这个葱头递进火湖让她抓住。要是你能把她拉出火湖，就让她进天堂；要是葱头断了，她只得留在目前所在的地方。”天使跑到老太婆那儿，把葱头向她递过去，说：“老婆婆，你要抓牢，我来拉你。”天使小心地把她往上拉，差不多已经把她整个身体都拉上来了，不料湖中其他罪人看见她往上拉，便纷纷抓住老太婆，希望和她一起给拉上去。可是老太婆凶恶极了，她开始用脚把他们踹开，一边大叫：“人家是来拉我的，不是拉你们的；葱头是我的，不是你们的。”她这话刚一说出口，葱头就断了。老太婆又掉回到湖里去，直到今天还在那里燃烧。天使哭了，只得空手离开。 

安德烈曾把这个寓言当作睡前故事讲给依斯克拉听。

④：四万第纳尔纯粹出于猜测。但波兰犹太人家庭被禁止拥有超过两千兹罗提的财产。


	4. 第三章-你们是犹太人吗？

【依斯克拉，3】你们是犹太人吗？

夏日突如其来。十一岁的依斯克拉和她的女友波亚娜在五月的诺维萨德奔跑，伏伊伏丁那平原上的向日葵如火如炬地在她们脸上、身上和脚底燃烧，大胆明丽的鹅黄色从她们的头顶倾泻而下，泼辣灼热的酡红色纠缠住她们的长发，少女般羞涩的樱草色飞上她们的脸颊，还有那些难以忘怀的赭色，毫无保留的琥珀色，永不屈从的鸦青色，骄傲的赤红色……她一次次看见自己鹿一般的身体飞跃过高高的土丘，听见她们放肆的笑声，感受到从喀尔巴阡山吹来的微风夹杂着铃兰草的清香拂过她头顶的旋发。

她们穿过大片大片的葵花地，麻雀一般着落在一处微微隆起的土堆上，当依斯克拉想要又一次放声大笑时，她忽然感到玛利亚扯住了她的衣袖向下滑去。她啊地叫了一声，抱着波亚娜的身子扑了下去，像两枚熟透的水果从枝头掉落，双双滚入青草丛中。

她们翻滚着打闹了一阵，两张绯红的脸颊透过青草蔓枝紧紧挨着，渗出细密汗珠的额头彼此相贴，一双灰色的眼睛和一双蓝色的眼睛相互凝望着。

一张当天的旧报纸在清早被某个过路人随手扔下，被吹下高桥、吹进田野、吹进湿漉漉的土地里，此刻正贴在波亚娜的掌心下。报纸上印着的特大号的标题，以声嘶力竭的姿态宣告比利时和荷兰陷落、德军继续向法国挺进的消息。

好像一只蜻蜓落入蛛网，依斯克拉看到，波亚娜那双灰色的瞳仁倏地暗淡下去，连同她脸上那些明丽的小雀斑也似乎失去了光泽。丛林中的笑声落在那张潮湿的报纸上，转瞬就哑了。

“又来了，”她听到波亚娜压低了声音叫着，“他们已经得到了那么多的土地，难道还不能够满足吗？”

她听到波亚娜说：“你还记得吗，前一年的水晶之夜让我们有多么着急？你一定还记得曾经在我们身边待了两年的莫妮卡姐姐，不是吗？那么你一定还记得她在一九三七年回到柏林，此后便再也没能回到这里的事情，不是吗？”

波亚娜说：“他们不让我看和德国人有关的报纸，但你不是也看见了吗，三天前当我们走在街上时，那两个高年级的男生是如何在我们背后窃窃私语？……安娜，安娜！纸是包不住火的，就好像一个人在草原上行走，没法包裹住风……安娜，我从来还没告诉过你，但我们可能已经到了不得不分离的时刻。安娜，你知道吗，在夜里，我听到我的家人们如何聚在炉火边，商讨前往巴勒斯坦的计划……安娜，我还不清楚他们的计划什么时候打算实行，但如果真到了那一天，我就没法再见到你了，没法再见到季娜、玛利亚、奥尔加和你们了！……也就不能再和你一起走在上学的路上、一起飞过这片向日葵花田了……”

波亚娜说：“你听说了吗？薇拉姐姐信誓旦旦地宣称，我们能在巴勒斯坦重新建立起一个属于我们自己的国度……她告诉我，那里的人们将能在约旦河中受洗、朝圣，那里不会有对任何人的歧视和伤害，不会再有暴力的法律，不会有人再一次重述屠杀的故事……她还告诉我，那里将不会拥挤……”

波亚娜的声音继续说：“安娜，但你要知道，每当我听到他们的谈话，就会想起我在白天和你们度过的日子，就会想起我们白天里编织的花环，想起经过的小木屋和树林，想起在门口不愿离开的小狗……你要看着我的眼睛，你要知道，这双眼睛在上一个夜里还偷偷地哭过哩，因为这一切，这一切好像就要永远、永远和我告别了……”

波亚娜的声音还在继续低低地叫着：“……安娜……安娜……”

依斯克拉睁大了眼睛听着，悄悄扯掉了粘在泥地里的那张惹人嫌的报纸。等她的女友不再说话以后，她点了点头，把长她七个月的波亚娜拉到怀里。她不知道该说什么才能安慰到波亚娜，于是只能学着父亲在饭桌上时的样子，用一种刻意的的音调努力复述那些她在大人们的谈话中听到的消息。

“不，波亚娜，忘了这些吧，不要灰心。”依斯克拉温柔地说，像她的家人平日里安慰她时那样，“薇拉看错了，我们才不需要到那烈日炎炎的沙漠里去生活，才不需要在那里建一个新的国家，并且我们也不可能再有第二个国家。”

依斯克拉继续说：“我向你保证，薇拉看错了，恰恰相反，一切正都在好的方面发展。波亚娜，你一定要相信这点，尽管比利时和荷兰已经陷落，但德国人的恐怖行动不会再持续多久了。因为这一切不过是一九一四年战争的重演，因为指挥过那场世界大战的元帅们如今仍然在指挥这场战争，你难道不认为贝当将军和魏钢元帅都是可以信任的伟大英雄吗？……波亚娜，你看着吧，那里马恩河仍然在忠实地流淌，勇敢的法国人们将像他们的前辈一样再次挺身而出、保卫他们的祖国，把所有德国人都赶出法兰西——我向你保证。”

依斯克拉说：“波亚娜，你一定要相信，这场荒诞的战争不出几天就会结束，一旦德国人到达马恩河，就会像上一次战役一样马上溃败……波亚娜，请你看着我的眼睛，因为你还不知道，明天我们仍然能一起编织花环，一起走过那个木匠的小屋和那片树林。波亚娜，你不用到干旱毒辣的沙漠里去生活，因为你要和我一起去小教堂做礼拜，明天我们还要一起去收养那条可怜的小狗，到了七月，我们还要一起去参加音乐节……”

一九四一年四月下旬的一天傍晚，十二岁的依斯克拉站在厨房里，一边洗菜一边对旁边正在刮土豆的安德烈说：“安德柳沙，你听着，我已经不是小孩子了，你不能再把我当作小孩子来看待。”

依斯克拉每摘下一片菜叶就说一句：“安德柳沙，瞧，现在我能够做所有我能做到的家务，我踮起脚来就能够够到爸爸放工具箱的隔板，我能够分清每一种荞麦粉的优缺点，我还知道吃糖比吃砂糖来的划算……安德柳沙，你听着，从今以后我要天天和你一起上街去……安德柳沙，我不仅要和你一起上街去，我还要自己提篮子，和你并排走路，并且不允许你挡住那些在路上倒毙的死人……安德柳沙……安德柳沙……”

依斯克拉的话说到一半，就听到有人敲响了他们家的房门，她放下手里的活，飞跑过去把门打开。门吱呀响了一声，于是她看到不久前才离开他们的邻居阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇正不耐烦地站在门口，变得鼻青脸肿，一双流浪者的红眼睛在那副被打碎了的金丝眼镜背后张望着，脚蹬沾满了泥浆的长筒军靴，仍旧身着一件鹿皮夹克衫，头戴绒帽，但由于没有之前的那只手提箱，所以他的大拇指只能放在食指上不断摩挲。

阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇一被请进家门，就对男主人说：“我这辈子也没见到这么狠毒无耻的德国人，就是在第一次世界大战的时候也没有见过。你们看我现在丢了箱子和所有现金，看到我穿的破破烂烂、褴褛不堪，还看到我的金丝眼镜被打碎了，不仅如此，还被人打得很狼狈……但你们不要笑，我的遭遇已经算是不错的了。”

阿尔乔姆·阿法纳西耶维奇对男主人说，他没能赶上预定好的那列车厢，因为他不得不一路跑一路藏，为此耽误了很多时间。他说他一路上看见德国人不分青红皂白地杀了许多犹太人，砸毁了许多犹太人的店铺。他说他见到一个犹太女教师想要搭乘火车，但德国人举枪命令她放下所有行李沿着站台步行，而当一列火车正要驶过时，他们开枪打中了她的腿，使她坠入轨道并被列车吞没。他说他还算运气好，只被人用靴子和棍子教训了一顿就给赶回来了。他还说在回来的路上，曾看到在一个院子的苹果树上躲着一个十岁出头的男孩，两个德国士兵像狩猎麻雀一样向树上射击……

依斯克拉回厨房洗完了菜，把自己关在楼上。安德烈敲了敲紧锁的房门，若无其事地说：“安娜，该吃饭了。”

依斯克拉的声音在门板后面说：“走开，安德柳沙！”

安德烈照例保持着含蓄的沉默，过了一会儿才说：“好吧，随便你。但你现在是个傻瓜，安娜。”

依斯克拉是个讨人喜欢的小姑娘，金发碧眼，几乎是整个家庭里最像雅利安人的人。她继承了父亲的语言天赋，在哥哥和父亲的教育下，几个月后她就能说相当地道的德语了。

安德烈教给她的都是当下的时局里最常用的单词：她首先学习“德国人”，接着是“犹太人”，然后学习“长官”“您”“我”和第三人称，又学习关于生命的十几种说法，接着学习各种命令，诸如“转身！”“上前！”“站住！”“走！”“滚开！”……她有时感觉到安德柳沙对这部分教学内容藏不住的厌恶，就常常询问什么时候能学习海涅和荷尔德林。

她阅读每一份能弄到手的德文材料，阅读词典。德国人进驻没几天，诺维萨德的大街小巷就贴出两种语言的公告。借助底下的塞尔维亚语解释，依斯克拉很快便明白了那铺天盖地的大部分德文的意思。这些公告宣称德国驻军将保障人们继续享有祥和安定的生活，表明德国政府对于南斯拉夫是十分关怀的；公告还专门开辟了一个小专栏来阐述对犹太人的安置问题，声明德国驻军同样将保障诺维萨德城中犹太居民的财产与生命安全，前提是他们能够配合驻军的行动。

她常常跟随安德烈外出上街采集食品、打探消息。他们总是在出门前先去找楼里的邻居们聊一会儿天，得到当天的街道戒严情况，了解今天城里发生了什么。如果当天守卫松散，他们就一致决定依斯克拉没有必要佩戴象征犹太人身份的白色袖章；如果情况相反，依斯克拉就穿上她最漂亮的衣服，把衣领外翻，并把手提包或者篮子抱在胸前，以此遮挡那令她羞耻和恐惧的大卫王之星。

这个夏天，依斯克拉在街道上长大。街道成了她的课堂、她的学校和上流社会。她很快学会了辨别会出现在大街上的一切兵种、军衔和武器，学会了根据小汽车、摩托车和卡车的牌号来确认它们分别来自何地，就像她的兄长能根据一个人的名字、外貌和口音判断一个人的身份一样。不仅如此，她也学会了如何根据声音和外形就分辨出一架飞机或者坦克的型号……这些都是过去那个只有书本知识的依斯克拉，那个瑟缩在家中为屋外那些震耳欲聋的履带声而胆战心惊的诺维萨德小姑娘永远不可能想象到的事情。

“这是一台法国雷诺。”她平静地说，“我们过去曾有不少。”

“看，‘道尼尔’又飞来了。”

她越来越习惯以波澜不惊的眼光审视那些轰鸣着驶过街道的装甲部队。过去也是这样一批装甲部队在雾气沉沉的清早开进她的家园，击碎了她的梦境和童年，也粉碎了她的祖国——这个国家已经存在了二十三年，却在几昼夜间被突然冲垮。从庞大的国家大厦上不断坠下的瓦片下雨一般砸在她的肩头，使她彻底明白自己已经成为了纳粹党统治下的大德意志帝国的三等公民。她曾以为自己长大以后会成为一名语言学教师，文书人员，演员或者旅行者，但从来没有想过有一天她需要如此密切地与这些军事武器打交道。

武器本身并不可怕。武器只是金属、玻璃钢、陶瓷和复合材料的组合，就像钟表的各个零件一样，不过比钟表大上几倍。运作原理也是相似的，数不清的齿轮相互勾结、转动，杠杆相互牵拉、卯榫构造紧密契合，其结果在表盘上的呈现是指针的缓慢移动，而在军事上的呈现也不过是火药出膛。

在柳西大街，每周的第一、三、五天都会有两个从汉堡来的德国人一起出勤，都还是十九岁出头的年轻人。其中一人总是在担忧自己的冬季学期入学申请能否成功，另一人则在高中毕业后就终止学业。依斯克拉第一次碰见他们时，她正从几公里外的树林里挖完野菜回来，灰头土脸，没有佩戴袖章。那两个德国人没有认出她，惊讶于她如此流利标准的德语，认为她是当地的德意志人或者克族人。他们与她进行了相当友善的谈话，常常带水果糖和食物给她。他们喜欢她。

依斯克拉乐于和这些德国人相处。好像只有在这时候，她才能抬起头以一种正派人的姿态和这些侵略者说笑，能和他们谈论天气、街道情况、各自被中断的学业、语言、电影和诗歌，谈论他们各自战前的生活，好像一切的不幸都没有发生，从来没有可怕的战争和屠杀，而他们都只是在诺维萨德这块土地上偶遇的三个普通人，三个自由人……偶尔，他们谈论起这场战争，但很快掠过，继续聊天，仿佛战争只是永恒之中为了重新呼吸而被打断的一个片刻而已。

有一次她和他们其中一个人待在一起。她忍不住问：“我不明白，你们到底为什么要发动这么多场战争？”

“嘘，你小声点。”那个长她七岁的年轻人慌乱地看了看四周，突然变得很拘谨起来，然后用沉默避开了这个话题。

于是依斯克拉明白了，她再也不可能和这两个人成为朋友了。她也清楚自己刚刚挑起了一个多么危险的话题，好在对方只有一个人。如果有三个人，他们可能会把她围到墙角杀死……这两个士兵都是圆头圆脑的年轻人，都很有知识，也有很多同情心，他们都有不错的家庭，还有一个人在谈恋爱，天黑时他就写信回德国。如果在和平时期，这两个人可以做她的朋友，但现在——天哪，她只是、她只是不能……

几个月里她从安德柳沙那里学来了不少东西，她知道幻想不足以支撑生存，但温暖可以解冻。于是她穿上最好的衣服，租一张笑脸，在饿殍遍地的街上唱《艾丽卡》，用那双德意志孩子特有的的满怀幸福与骄傲的眼光注视这些远离家乡的年轻士兵，妹妹一般亲吻他们带着淡淡胡须的脸颊……解冻他们的脸，解开他们的钱囊。所有人都在为了家庭的生存而奔波辛劳，父亲、安德柳沙给别人上外语课——他们都精通克罗地亚语、德语、俄语、英语和部分拉丁语、意大利语，他们的外语说得又地道又流畅，因此总能在混乱中找到不错的工作，并迅速建立起属于自己的关系网——母亲则忙于打理家事，也为别人洗衣服。唯有她不能得到糊口的工作，终日无所事事。

在被侵占的诺维萨德，连八岁的孩子也已经了解如何挣钱，但几乎没有人能使钱保持价值。物价一直在飞速地上涨，一块被孩子藏起来的拇指大的奶糖能卖到上百第纳尔，这在战前简直是不可想象的。依斯克拉早在开战的头一个星期就被现实无言地教训道，千年以来形成的货币贸易体系在诺维萨德已经全盘崩溃，他们又再次倒退回了实物时代。

因此一旦抓住机会，她便明码标价，来者不拒。

这一年六月，从为德国人服务的报纸上、从无线电收音机里、从街上的谈话中此起彼伏地传来了学生起义很快被镇压的消息。超过一千名老师和学生被围捕并将被迅速遣送南方——于是又有传言说德国人将在南方的尼什建立集中营；八名学生领袖在经受酷刑折磨以后将被当众吊死，所有居住在附近的市民都被要求去旁观刑场。

依斯克拉心想，除非等他们这几代人最后都进了集中营化作累累的白骨，不然那一天在革命广场居民心上烙下的伤痕将是永远无法被抹去的。

那天是个好天，万里无云，艳阳高照，暖风温柔地抚顺人们额角汗湿的碎发。革命广场的市民们静默而立，从远方从来了汽车警报器长而低沉的鸣声，传来了许多军靴踏过石板路的声音，好像有一个团的士兵要从这里走过。依斯克拉被挤在人群中，穿着她最好看的衣服，衣领外翻，把篮子抱在胸前，怨恨地看着太阳，这是一个好天！她想，这居然是一个好天！

从小巷里陆续开来了警车，依斯克拉知道这些有着灰色钢制车厢的警车是专门用来押送犯人的，那些车厢上的小窗从来不透光，因此人们就无法从外面看到里面的受押者。但她知道这些汽车每天都要在斯文维里察街来来回回好几趟，将被捕犯人从市监狱运送到位于什塔巷的人称“小堡垒”的盖世太保中心。她也知道每次汽车返程回到监狱时总会比来时要轻，因为德国人不喜欢浪费空间运载死人。她还知道当汽车经过斯文维里察街的十字路口时，地下青年团的成员们常常在附近游荡，一次又一次目送那辆沾满了他们朋友鲜血的黑色汽车远去……天哪，天哪，什么样的教科书上才会教授给学生这些知识啊？

依斯克拉认得这些人中的大部分人，即使不认识，也或多或少见过他们的脸、听过他们的名字。他们中的很多人都和萨沙有点关系。姑娘们和小伙子们被分开装在两辆车上。第一个出来的是阿纳托利·阿列克谢耶维奇，他和后面的亚历珊德拉·阿尔洛维奇还有希多尔·斯坦科维奇都是被用担架抬出来的，他那张富有犹太特色的脸孔被折磨得鲜血淋漓，一只眼珠被打了出来，仅剩的一只眼睛艰难地半张着，被烧焦了的嘴唇还在微微喘气，简直已经看不出来这是一张人的脸。依斯克拉看到，阿纳托利·阿列克谢耶维奇的囚服也教宪兵给撕烂了，只垂下几块破布条。于是当他第一个被吊上去时，那几块破布条底下便露出一个很大的血迹斑斑的六芒星。依斯克拉认得这个人，在七月的音乐节上他曾和萨沙一起合奏过《瓦尔塔》，他摸过她的头发，给她送过花。

被称为“歌唱家”的亚历珊德拉·阿尔洛维奇的双脚被绞断了，以一种极度病态的姿势扭曲着。她的两个异父异母的姐妹阿纳斯塔西亚·乌里扬诺维奇和希多尔·斯坦科维奇自己行动起来也已经非常勉强，但还是悉心照顾着她。她们努力搀扶她，用她们破烂不堪的丝绸发带擦去她脸上血污，一路轻轻地哼着歌，将她送上绞架。宪兵们在背后粗俗地喊叫着：“把歌唱得更响些！这一个，那一个，跟着唱啊！”

剩下的犯人们缓缓从囚车中探出身，个个形销骨立地走着。她看到安季普·波的诺维奇把背挺得很直，昂着头从宪兵们身边走过。他出生的时候就是个高低肩，依斯克拉从萨沙那里了解到，他此前一直希望有朝一日能矫正自己的肩膀，他曾说以后要飞到美国去接受矫正手术。

帕夫列·瓦为洛维奇跟在后面走了出来，他走得很吃力，与安季普·波的诺维奇所表现的恰恰相反，他像婴儿一样蜷缩在一起，弯曲着他的脊背，简直是个畸形儿，这是因为他的脊背已经被外力强行扭曲得完全变了形，像极了那个象征着他身份的的字母C，克罗地亚。

他们是一小批一小批被带出去的，最后出来的奥列格·彼得诺维奇和他的兄弟罗曼·彼得诺维奇相互扶持。依斯克拉默默注视着，当他们摇摇晃晃地从宪兵队长身边走过时，奥列格·彼得诺维奇就费力地抬起那张满是血污的脸，冷笑着对那个高个子的德国人说：“怎么样，长官，你们没有办法了！……你们占领了那么多的国家，可现如今再也没有人能相信你们能够赢得这场战争……”

那个宪兵队长没有回应，他的手下用那根顶端带着钉子和锋利刀片的警棍迅而猛地击中了犯人的脊背。但奥列格·彼得诺维奇没有在乎这些，只是继续小声嘶喊着：“……哈！长官，你们再也办不到了……因为你们已经把所有的训诫都抛弃了，你们已经升到了天上……那么将来必将坠入阴间……你听到了吗？必将坠入阴间！”

依斯克拉远远地看到绞架边的那具瘦弱的影子踉跄着倒下去，发出一阵短促的、带血的大笑，就再也没能站起来。尽管如此，那些忠于职守的宪兵们还是把他也挂上去了。萨沙，萨沙……她感到她的额头、她的肩膀和她的脚底，她的手掌都在一阵阵地发烧，止不住地颤抖着。然后她感到另一双骨节分明的大手压上了她的肩头，压得很用力，疼得令她想哭。

不，不，安德柳沙，你休想在这时候再来蒙住我的眼、抓住我的手了，她想，我要看着所有的一切如何发生，我不闭上眼，不闭上眼……

但那双手没有进一步的动作，只是仍像原来那样重重地压着她，压得她甚至无法扭头看清安德柳沙的表情。依斯克拉睁大了眼睛，却只能在嘈杂的人声中听到很低很低的吸气声，缥缈得好像来自比地心还要低的地方。

失去了孩子的亲人们在受刑台下无声地哭着，和那些今天仍然活着的孩子的亲人们一起。德国人不分昼夜地据守在广场上，射杀每一个想要靠近死者尸体的人。

在受绞刑的前夜，修道院的女学生阿纳斯塔西亚·乌里扬诺维奇设法给孤苦伶仃的母亲寄去了最后一张字条。这张字条从戒备森严的市监狱流出，经过咖啡店店员的巧克力包装纸，经过安德柳沙的德文讲义，经过流动商贩油腻的大衣外套，才终于来到那位多灾多难的母亲手里。而那张纸上只写了简短的一句话：

“吻你，妈妈。你的女儿纳斯佳要到上帝那儿去了。”

依斯克拉想对妈妈说：“如果我到了上帝那里，你会害怕吗？”但当她看到母亲的那双眼睛，就自己得到了结果。

父亲倒是显得很激动，很气愤。他不止一次在餐桌上闷闷不乐，他说，除了德国佬，没有人能干出这种事。他越来越痛恨德国人了。

革命广场事件过后的第四天，广场上受难者的尸体已经腐烂了，在六月的高温下飘出一股恶臭。他们楼上的邻居帕霍米耶维奇一家忙碌了几个星期，总算设法弄来了一些假证件，这些文件上声明他们一家人都是“德意志公民”，是雅利安血统的南斯拉夫德意志人——这允许他们离开诺维萨德，前往克罗地亚人的聚居区或者离开南斯拉夫。

母亲和帕霍米耶维奇一家的女主人加莉娜是很多年的好朋友。加莉娜有两个孩子，其中一个男孩叫科斯佳，和依斯克拉就读于同一所学校，但比她大两岁。在战争爆发前的两年里，科斯佳总在学校门口等着依斯克拉，并笑着喊她：“你好，我的星火！”

开战以后，科斯佳的家里住进了一位远房亲戚，一位乌斯塔沙①成员。不久，依斯克拉发现过去那个总是笑得露出全部门牙的温和的科斯佳已经全然变了一个人。她还记得有一次，她和一个克罗地亚女友达丽雅走在街上（达丽雅那时想要凭借自己的身份保护她），科斯佳和几个男孩子便突然把她们推进一条小巷子里，并用铁条鞭打她们：“你算什么克罗地亚人？你和塞尔维亚人走在一起！你这个叛徒！”而依斯克拉只是正忙着和达丽雅相互保护，还不能意识到，这个场景往后将长久出现在她的噩梦中。

许多非塞族人都离开了诺维萨德，动身前往西方的克罗地亚独立国③。加莉娜·帕霍米耶维奇不愿看到她的孩子在十四岁就成为杀人犯，于是卖掉了家具和房子，很快找机会离开了南斯拉夫。那时广场上已经挂上了新的一批尸体。加莉娜·帕霍米耶维奇来与他们道别，最后一次对他们的说：“战争已经爆发了，趁现在还有希望，赶紧离开这里吧，这儿已经不属于你们了。”

妈妈哭哭啼啼。但如果这片土地不属于他们，那应该属于谁呢？

依斯克拉不知道问题的答案，她只觉得完全惶惑了。当她坐在古城墙上凝视太阳时，曾经多少个午后，她也曾坐在这片墙头看过书。她记得那时科斯佳牵着小狗从下面经过，笑着问她：“你在看什么，安娜？”

“《克鲁巴拉河谷》，关于克鲁巴拉河战役②的……”

“我不明白你为什么如此热衷于这些书，”科斯佳眯起眼笑着，“安娜，这不是生活，生活不是这样的……”

十二岁的依斯克拉是个怎样的人啊？为什么她能对那些频繁的政治暗杀充耳不闻、对那些在科索沃关闭的阿尔巴尼亚族学校、被驱逐的学生们视而不见呢？为什么当她的马其顿女友向她抱怨无法在学校中说自己的语言时，她只是一笑而过呢？为什么她从来不对克罗地亚人必须使用西里尔文字而非他们自己的拉丁文字感到奇怪呢？

她相信了学校教给她的所有话，现在，她终于开始觉得自己被欺骗了。她想起那些总是围绕在她身边的朋友们的谈话，他们总是无休无止地争论着塞族人和克族人哪个将更早死于骄傲，哪个则将死于软弱和嫉妒……所有人团结一心的克鲁巴拉河谷不是生活呀，那怎么会是生活呢？

恍惚间，她好像又看到了科斯佳的铁条举起来，要往达丽雅的脊背上鞭打。她睁大了瞳孔，又骤然闭上眼睛，紧接着只听到不知道是自己还是达丽雅的尖叫，咽喉已经战栗得几乎无法喘息……混乱间，铁条击中了她的锁骨，脊柱好像马上就要变成马林巴琴从上至下颤抖……“安娜，你在做什么？快离开那里！”安德柳沙在空袭后的火场里对她喊着。依斯克拉痛得嘶喊起来，像盲人一样爬着想要逃离，但她竟再也看不见眼前的世界了。她一面抬起胳膊拼命抵挡停滞的时间、抵挡凝固的黑暗，一面迟疑却努力地想要睁开眼睛，拼命用拳头击打、反抗，她被磕破了的嘴里呕出血沫和诅咒，咒骂她眼前的一片黑暗——但黑暗本身却毫不理睬、毫不退却：因为她早早闭上了眼睛。既然是闭上了眼睛，那就再也不要睁开好了！

妈妈把她抱在怀里：“如果你受伤了，我和爸爸都会很难过。”

……好像从她的心脏里，从达丽雅身上，从科斯佳身上，乃至从很远很远的地方都回响着铁皮鞭打血肉的声音，一次又一次，迟钝、尖锐、压抑的鞭打声，一次又一次，铁皮边缘划破衣料的声音，皮靴轧过人指的声音……“如果钥匙打不开门，那你就用肩膀撞破它。”萨沙一边推开了门，一边对仍站在楼道里的依斯克拉说。不、不，不是这样的！我，不要、不要不要不要……她终于歇斯底里地叫喊起来——突然之间，好像有某种东西终于刺破了那层覆盖在目盲者眼上的翳，她顿时头痛欲裂，猛地感到过去深深藏起的恐怖和幻梦在此时此刻全部变为了现实——

她终于幡然醒悟了吗？

是什么东西阻挡着那层始终覆盖在她眼上的灰色的病翳，让它不能脱落、裂开？

是什么东西使她长年累月地身处黑暗，却仍浑然不自知？

难道一切还来得及吗？

——那么，让她那双重获新生的羔羊的眼睛来看看吧……

大家都认为这一次的战争使人的心肠变得更硬了，但每每想起科斯佳，想起这个曾经总是对她说“你好，我的火花！”的男孩时，依斯克拉却觉得不是这样，至少不只是这样。

她以为，战争的目的只是消灭人，而不是用灼热的铁棍捅进女人的肚子，也不是把瘫痪的老人举起来连着轮椅一起扔下阳台，更不是用钳子活生生扣挖出人的眼珠、用匕首剥去孩子的头皮……依斯克拉模模糊糊地感到，战争本身反而并不那么可怕了，因为在各种闻所未闻见所未见的残酷的杀人奇观背后，还有某种比战争更为强大也更为原始的力量在疯狂生长，像原始森林深处的那些巨大的藤蔓植物，以极度致命且顽固的饥渴，紧紧缠绕它在生长蔓延过程中遇到的一切生物，从几百米的范围内吸取其他生物的土壤、水分和无机盐，吸取任何象征着生命的养分。

她记起过去在瘟疫横行的时期，为了宰杀患病的牲畜，人们总是把它们集中、统一地赶到一起，赶到专门的屠宰场里，然后开挖堑壕和填埋坑。这种大规模的屠杀也应该算作战争的一种，她想，都是为了消灭生命。不过，那时的人们对于牲口并没有怨气，相反，连那些专司死亡的刽子手们也可怜这些牲口，毕竟它们什么都没做错呀，它们死前的叫声又是多凄厉，简直就像小孩子一样啦。

依斯克拉还记得，一个猪倌的小儿子害怕见到那些他亲手养大的小猪崽子被残忍地砍死，害怕听到那些猪崽子在断气前的最后几声嚎叫，竟一个人躲进屠宰场附近的林子里哭了一个上午。

德国人和乌斯塔沙都从对牲口的集中定点统一屠宰上面得到启发，认为人也能被应用于同样的方法。但要使人拿起屠刀去手刃他的同胞是不容易的，一般的人对于和他一样的老人、女人和孩子无法生出特别的怨恨。而要完成这些法西斯大规模消灭人的目的，在像对待染病牲畜的屠宰一样要唤起人们的自我保全意识的前提下，还要更进一步，激发他们对老人、女人和孩子的仇恨，激发他们对另一个素不相识的活人的仇恨，将他们的人类的意识改造为非人的意识——因为只有在不把人当人的情况下，才有可能把人的十指吊在树上，研究人的手指在身体重力作用下究竟能被拉伸得多长；也只有在不把人当人的情况下，才有可能放火烧毁一栋屋子，研究一堆犹太人究竟能在火焰中燃烧多久才能变成一堆无机物；也才有可能去研究把一对恋人分别投进生与死的世界以后，得以幸存的人到底是首先感到生存的喜悦，还是首先感到失去挚爱的痛苦……要知道，要知道，这些实验可都不能在活人身上做呵。

“但我不明白，”她用自己那仍然生涩的德文克制地问道，“为什么是我，为什么偏偏挑中了我们？我们难道不是什么都没有做错吗？”

她不是胆小鬼，她只是不能理解也不能承受，不能承受那种规律。

人力车夫，福音书商，小学教师，水果商贩，农民，士兵，像她这样的小学生……几十万人、几百万人的骄傲、喜悦，迷惘，困顿不安，惊慌失措，怀疑，痛苦……回忆起被留在家里的小猫……看到漏雨许久的屋顶……心疼坐在路牙子边的乞丐……考虑死亡……结交新的朋友……出于虚荣的后怕……撞到脚趾时的剧痛……在爱人面前的心慌意乱……无缘无故的傻笑……一个时刻！短短的一个时刻里人能够做出多少事啊！仅仅是一个人的一天中就能发生如此多的事情，遭遇如此多的变故，有一些后来看来是微不足道，有一些却完全不该忘记！……眨眼之间就有那么多我们不曾看到的事情永远地消失了，也许还会发生，就像崖壁上的风，世世代代地吹拂，但在崖壁上行走的那样辽阔的个人的情感已经不会再次重演了。

而法西斯竟就这样消灭了上万人。

安德柳沙没有回答，他仍在沉默。依斯克拉知道，她的这个哥哥从来不考虑这些问题。灾难于他而言是块冥顽不灵的石头，只有猴子才对着它折磨自己。

她迅速收拾好课本离开书房。她离开得那样快，几乎是用逃跑的。她想要跑过时间，赶在叹息发生之前。

帕霍米耶维奇一家离开那天，妈妈对依斯克拉说：“你长白头发啦，小安娜。”

过了一会儿，妈妈又对依斯克拉说：“啊，我已经满头都是白头发了。”

听说在拉玛听见有声音，是痛哭、极大哀号的声音；拉结为她的儿女哀哭，不肯受安慰，因为他们都不在了。④

五月以后，《纽伦堡法》以及一系列反犹政策开始在诺维萨德实施，系统性的限制措施逐步剥夺了“帝国的敌人”的基本人权，像一把匕首缓缓刺入人体，起初只是些微的刺痛，但不知不觉刀锋已割开肌肉、深入骨髓。他们中的一些人仍然固执地相信自己是自由的，但当他们走到街上，却只会发现一堵堵不知何时建起的高墙已经挡住了他们的去路。这些墙还将越来越多，越来越多，一步一步蚕食他们生存与呼吸的空间。

依斯克拉不能忘记，那个脸上总是带着若无其事笑容的哥哥，安德烈，曾在一天夜里带着不安的神情告诫她：“捕猎犬的时代就要来了，安娜……”

针对犹太人、地下抵抗组织成员、游击队员及其家属还有塞尔维亚人的有序的大搜捕也开始了，德国人牵着军犬在城市里狩猎，狩猎的对象是人。一切好像又回到了中世纪，他们曾经所熟悉的一切都天翻地覆地改变了……街道上、巷道中巡逻的德国士兵比以往要更多，她不得不终日佩戴着白色袖章，并且努力避免与那两个德国人见面。

大街上的局势日益紧张，危机四伏。六月的第二个星期四，在依斯克拉完成她的学业之前，这座大学就彻底对她关闭了。极端民族主义分子在几天里迅速占领了街道。往后的日子里，不止是犹太人，塞尔维亚人也尤其容易成为被暴力袭击的目标。他们常常被当街拦住，被公开羞辱、被殴打甚至被射杀。他们被迫用自己仅有的牙刷和头巾，或者祷告时需要的披巾来洗刷街道，常常有人无缘无故被带到广场上绞死或者在墙边射杀，在一些墙边长久地留存着属于孩子的血块与脑组织的痕迹。

在夏季的高温下，那些横七竖八倒着的尸体就高高地肿胀起来，在这片被异乡人侵占了的土地上重新复活，好像准备着死后的最后一次决战。他们的腹部还在起伏，他们的肺叶好像还在呼吸，他们的心脏好像仍在跳动。从死者的嘴里溢出毒气和梦呓似的呻吟，从眼里流出组织和体液，活像死前最后一瞬间未能落下的泪水。

住在附近的人不可能听不到这些死者彻夜悲恸的哭声，他们的灵魂也被折磨得发疯。

第三个星期四那天下午，那两个德国人到底在衣衫褴褛、身体扭曲的人群中发现了带着袖章的她。那个天黑时写信回德国的大学生把她从人潮的港湾里揪出来，和其他几个倒霉的路人一起扔到墙边。依斯克拉太饿了，魂不守舍——安德柳沙彻夜未归，她脑子里都只是他——她没能认出来抓她的人就是那两个德国人，更没反应过来发生了什么，因此失去了躲藏的机会。

“你是犹太人吗？”那个大学生冲过来抓住她的衣领，几乎就要把她整个提起来。

“是的，长官，我是……”

这纯粹是浪费时间，因为他并没有等她回答完就给了她响亮的一个耳光，把她打倒在地。“哼，那么……”他嘟嘟囔囔着拍了拍手，退到大街中间，和他的战友们拉开卡宾枪的保险栓，用枪口对准了那十二个被认为是活着无用、死去无益的人。

她目不转睛地看着行刑队，再过一秒钟，那些卡宾枪的子弹击碎他们这十二个人的心脏，她在这个世界上最后的痕迹不过是留在青石墙上的一道血迹。母亲仍在工作，她恐怕要到晚上才能知道她的女儿倒在白鹤街的消息了，她一定会哭哭啼啼的……

刽子手们的脸并不可怕，甚至有几张面孔十分眼熟，但她这时想不起来是谁。他们的脸色很平静，不凶狠，就像普通人一样，有几张稚嫩的青年人的脸上扬着笑容，也有几个人铁青着脸，也许是杀人杀累了，想要坐下来休息一会儿。

她有一个小手提箱，里面存放着她最喜欢的那件内衣和一条秋天的长裙，她本来打算在秋天穿的，穿着那条裙子走进树林里会很好看。内衣上面有彩色交织的雏菊花，是母亲亲手绣上去的，就绣在白底子上。除此之外，还有几本书和一只口琴，那口琴是很早的时候父亲买给她的，但她一直没能学会，现在开始有点后悔了。她知道等一户人家全都消失以后，德国人会来房屋里扫荡，拿走所有能用的家具和衣物，这意味着他们有朝一日也有可能拿走她的小手提箱，毕竟爸爸妈妈不可能一直保护着它呀。

箱子里仍残留着战前留下的香水的味道。依斯克拉每次总是小心翼翼地打开箱子，迅速拿走她想要的东西或是存放进新物品，然后赶紧拉上拉链，生怕那些残存的香味快速流失。她希望妈妈能保管好那只小箱子，这样，有朝一日那些在仓库工作的犹太人打开她的箱子时，兴许还能闻到那种气味。那是紫罗兰花的味道。

站在她身边的那几个人真是瘦得可怕啊！他们看起来像是某个小家庭中最后幸存下来的几个人，或者是流浪者，有几个人半梦半醒地闭着眼睛，像鹳鸟一样站着，根本看不出来究竟是活着还是站着站着就已经死去了。

在距离死亡的最后十米远的时间里，她感到某种奇怪的变化无言地在她身上发生了，但她说不出来是什么变化。

她只是想起来，一个多月前，父亲想方设法利用他的木匠天赋和手艺在书房中延伸了一道隔墙，使书架正好挡在隔墙中间，又在书架下方的背面开了一道暗门，暗门背后产生了一个暗道，刚好能够容纳两个人不翻身也不躺下的大小。任何人进入这间房间都会以为这间房除了一套桌椅和书柜以外都是空的。父亲甚至在隔墙上挂了画，这样看上去隔墙背后就是实心的了。当他们得到大搜捕的情报以后，父亲和哥哥便利用自己的关系网留在那些有地位的朋友家里，依斯克拉和妈妈则躲进这个小暗道里，保持着同一个姿势长达至少三个小时，直到搜捕结束。在黑暗的世界里，她们反反复复倾听着他们的邻人走向死亡的声音，听到那红艳艳的血安静地从人体内淌出来，听到女人哭哑了的嗓子……然而她们唯一能够做的，也仅仅是在暗道里默默地与那些几乎是永别了的朋友们告别，并为他们祈祷祝福。

她想起科尔涅维奇家来不及收拾的、至今仍应该放在阳台上的那盆铃兰花卉，但恐怕那里已经只剩下了空花盆，又恐怕连花盆都被孔德拉托维奇家留下来的男孩子拿去种菜了，接着就又想起伊万诺维奇家总是停在楼下的生了锈的自行车和阿法纳西耶维奇家的孩子们在墙上留下的涂鸦……在头几个月里，有时候，受够了无边无际恐惧的依斯克拉在夜里闭上眼，想象自己正在流血、正在死去，正在等待下一次睁开眼迎来的没有枪声和炮声的新生。有时候，她感到安德柳沙教给她的德文词句在脑海里挥之不去，想起海涅和里尔克的诗，安德柳沙的声音在她脑海里晕晕乎乎地转悠。

就是这样了。依斯克拉觉得自己忽然明白了这一切。

他们的邻人都已经刑满释放了，而现在轮到她了。

“闭上眼跳下来吧，安娜，”安德柳沙站在树下对她喊着，“我会接住你的。”

她还从来没见过血从自己身上流下来的样子。她还从不知道，她的血竟然在阳光下那么好看，像石榴籽一样了……

可她觉得他们的腹部好像还在起伏，他们的肺叶好像还在呼吸，他们的心脏好像仍在跳动呢。

夜里，十二岁的诺维萨德小姑娘和其他死者一样，在异国的星空下再度站起，拧干了浸满血的裙裾，向最近的小巷拐去。那些死者仍在呼吸，仍在梦呓和哭泣，但他们再也不会像她这样踏上回家的路了——这就是说，她还活着。

天黑时写信回德国的大学生和他的朋友偏转了各自的枪口，他们打得很准，子弹率先打中她的胳膊，她摇摇晃晃地倒下，躺在那些死人身边。那些尸体筑起了最后的屏障。

当依斯克拉走出了那条阴暗的小巷时，晚风已经温柔地熨干了她身上的斑斑血迹。所见的街道，依斯克拉熟悉——这儿是诺维萨德。但所见的街道，她又是如此陌生——这儿已经被德国人改名为诺维萨茨。

诺维萨德的主街，她脚下所走的这条街，也被更名为阿道夫·希特勒大街……就好像一夜之间，土地与城市间旧有的联系都被斩断，壁垒被推倒，连历史和文化也在被抹去。依斯克拉走在为纪念一战中的德国将军而命名的街道上，感到自己犹如在语言不通的异国流浪。

然而，当她从外面的世界走向家时，又重新感到过去的土地的气息钻进了她湿漉漉黏糊糊的鞋子和裤脚顺着她的小腿向上蔓延，带着令人舒适的凉意。即使更改了这里的名字，即使新建了平直坦荡的新墙来代替原先伤痕累累的砖墙，这里的梨树、教堂和湖泊仍散发着过去她在这里生活的时代的气息。四季轮回，三叶草被采撷扔进篮子，长尾雉伴着她的童年一代又一代掠过这里的天空，满田的向日葵仍像烈火一样不要命地燃烧……这里依然是属于他们的土地。

“一切都会过去的，我金色的安娜……去想那些美好的事情吧……”

她在沙哑的嗓子里轻轻唱起歌来，唱了又唱，在歌声里她感到人们所说的“死后灵魂”正在奔跑，把亲人们的叫喊声、人群的惊吓声和恐怖的枪声全部抛弃在了身后。她低低地哼着歌，好像看到她自己正跑过一幢又一幢坍毁的房子，那些着火的房顶下仍然生活着一个家庭，跑过一处又一处废墟，一个比她更小的女孩正在那些废墟里寻找食物，她看到那个十一岁的诺维萨德小姑娘穿过那遮蔽了她头顶天空的高高的向日葵花田，穿过人流拥挤的斯文维里察大街，穿过那两个德国士兵的身边，穿过萨沙和安德柳沙过去曾带她去过的那些丛林和乡野……那个人为了什么这样拼命地跑？她不知道，她已经记不起来了，但当那个人终于精疲力尽、放慢了脚步以后，走在祥和宁静的湖畔边，走过在绿水与簇簇野花掩映中的潺潺而纤瘦的溪水边时，张大嘴痛快地呼吸树林中的空气时，她觉得自己好像正在从一个世纪穿过另一个世纪，重新走回了她逝去的幼年时代。

这波斯的绿松石呀。她微微惊讶地看着眼前这片毫无损坏的湖水，大概，此处还从来不曾有黑色的汽车驶过，还从来不曾有一队队的装甲部队像今天这样开过，还从来不曾有过什么阿道夫·希特勒大街……

噢，在那黄色柠檬花盛开的地方，远离海洋

摩拉瓦河静静流淌

那遥远的地方，白色百合花盛开的地方

那里蒂莫克河向维利科的城市问好

那里是我的村庄，那里是我的村庄

在那黄色柠檬花盛开的地方，远离海洋……⑤

摩拉瓦河静静流淌，憔悴不堪的姑娘在街上幻想，干涸的嗓子唱了又唱。在随风而逝的歌里，她看见妈妈抱着她，抚摸她的两颊和额头，她哭着，吻妈妈那湿湿的、咸咸的眼睛和花白的头发。

诺维萨德（Novi sad），这座名字里有着悲伤的城市，在漫长夜幕里静静熄灭了她万家的灯火，熄灭了她带泪的目光。因为她看见她的儿子已经在黎明时被逮捕。她的儿子已经再也不能从街上回来。

.

\-------

①：乌斯塔沙：（Ustaše）是活跃于二战前后的法西斯组织，1929年4月20日于保加利亚首都索菲亚成立，其目标是让克罗地亚从南斯拉夫独立，其领导人安特·帕韦利奇（Ante Pavelić）与墨索里尼的意大利法西斯党有密切关系，并且领取其津贴。

②：科鲁巴拉河战役后，塞尔维亚政府于12月7日发布了《尼什宣言》，不只重申了守护家园与自由的决心，同时也呼吁奥匈帝国治下的南斯拉夫人，包括克罗地亚人、斯洛文尼亚人起而反抗，这可以视为战后南斯拉夫王国建立的先声，却也隐含着大塞尔维亚主义的自信。《克鲁巴拉河谷》描写了克鲁巴拉河战役中奋勇作战的塞尔维亚战士们。

③：1941年4月10日，德军进入萨格勒布后，乌斯塔沙运动头目之一斯拉夫科·克瓦特尔尼克宣布，克罗地亚独立国成立。乌斯塔沙政权是安特·帕韦利奇按照法西斯模式塑造的独裁政权，屠杀塞尔维亚人和犹太人以及强迫东正教徒改信天主教的事件不断发生，禁用基里尔字母印刷书籍，宣布塞尔维亚人、犹太人和吉卜赛人不受法律保护。在这个傀儡政权存在的4年间，有33万到39万名塞尔维亚人，3万名犹太人被无端地杀害，其中30到35万人死于号称“巴尔干的奥斯维辛”的雅塞诺瓦茨集中营。除了“乌斯塔沙—克罗地亚解放运动”，一切政党都被取缔。1941年12月起再也没有召开过议会会议，持不同政见者都被关押起来。由于乌斯塔沙分子的极端残暴和腐败，帕韦利奇向来就不得人心。到1943年春，克罗地亚大部分为抵抗运动组织所控制。 1943年10月12日意大利投降，名义上的国王托米斯拉夫二世也放弃王位。1945年5月8日，游击队进入萨格勒布，宣布克罗地亚独立国的灭亡。

④：《马太福音》 2:18

⑤：歌词改自塞尔维亚民歌《在那遥远的地方》。该曲作于1916年，背景是一战中的1915年冬塞尔维亚军队进行的“阿尔巴尼亚大撤退”。

.


End file.
